User talk:Game-fanatic/MySims Reality!
Welcome to the "MySims Reality!" talk page! This is where you post the names of the sims you want off, here are the rules: put the names under the heading of the correct episode and show, put the reason you want them off, and you can not vote for someone who won the challenge that day. Haven't seen the episode, and want to know who was kicked off? - Then go here! Episode 1/Show Two *I VOTE OFF CHAZ! *ME TOO! CHAZ! HE PHAILED BEING IN A LIBRARY! Reeses' Puffs, part of a complete breakfast. --Neural777 22:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) *Uh...I dunno...I kinda like all of the contestants...I guess Clara. Poor little girl should go home from teh torture. :O --BlankyXP 20:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, Clara, poor little girl. If you guys really disliked Chaz, you'd vote someone you like the most off so that Chaz would stay in the show being tortured. You don't want them to be tortured by Morcubus, right? --★☆ -Leaf- ☆★ 21:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) * I am fond of Clara. I vote off Clara instead of Chaz. *Man!!!! you make me feel......ughh well yes Clara you are out, i like Chaz sooo I want to see more things to do with him jiji--A go-go Sim 02:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *Aw, I like Clara, but I don't wanna vote her off... but, uh, looks like she's going anyway, so... I vote her off, and from Leaf's point, it looks like Chaz is going to WIN.-- 02:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *Good point. o.o;; I DUNNO!!! *cries* But yah. Still Clara. I wanna see Chaz in a few more episodes before he goes. :O --BlankyXP 03:02, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *Am I the only person to have done this? Oh well. Clara is amazing, but... I don't want her to be tortured. I vote off Morcubus! Sorry. I mean, I have been torturing him a bit too much... But Matt should return. He tortures, but not nearly as much as Morcubus! --Zordon123456789mlw7 *Yo! You can't off Morcubus - he's the guest host, not a contestant!--Game-fanatic 23:48, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *I know! But I don't want him to be mean to her! Or Roxie. Let Chaz suffer! Goth Boy too. He probably doesn't care. But fine! Clara. And I'll personally give her the simoleans. Maybe then she'll know... Um, ignore that last thing about noticing, I was... uh, reciting a script. Yeah! Yeah... --Zordon123456789mlw7 *Well, since everyone else is anyway... Clara to save her from the further torture. --Neural777 11:37, November 5, 2009 (UTC) *How about we vote off chaz in the 5th episode! *Or maybe the 3rd. :O --BlankyXP 03:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) *HEY!!!!!!!!!!!! Roxie, Chaz and Goth Boy are 3 of mah 5 tops!!!! so I want to see the 3 on the finalle it will be.... FUN!!!--A go-go Sim 19:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) *I vote Linda off she's too normal, i just dont like her. -Dentface *I want roxie road kicked off. *RAGGLE FRAGGLE! Roxie's my favorite person! Don't kick her off! >:P --Neural777 13:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *I VOTE OFF CLARA11 FROM 69 11 SOMETHING *how long does it take to make a episode? *Uh...he just makes episodes whenever he feels like it. --BlankyXP 00:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *It´s difficult to make a new episode, like the finale of show 1, haha man iggy is wicked!!--A go-go Sim 22:43, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *I vote off Linda --User:Tdi *I still think Chaz...he's a jerk. I don't want to vote off Clara... --Emirilee 16:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Episode 2/Show Two *Goth Boy, he's too... Boo! He stinks. (Audience) Boo! (Me) Ahh! Where's my Audience-a-way?!? No!!!Zordon123456789mlw7 06:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *LINDA 13:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *linda is boring *I gotta take out Chaz for laughing at another person's suffering (Ian). Neural777 13:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *GF!11 the contestents should have to do whatever Esma wants for one day!~~ *I vote off Chaz too for laughing at that. He does deserve to be tortured but he does'nt deserve the $$$. Dentface 14:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Chaz. o.o --BlankyXP 15:24, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Lindaa!!! I hate her ughh!! and the idea of to do what Esma wants it´s cool --A go-go Sim 18:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *I vote off linda Miss Ellen Douglas 20:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Esma hasn't appeared in the series yet, though. Neural777 22:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Uh, they mean that Morcubus may make Esma temporary host to torture. --BlankyXP 22:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Episode 3/Show Two Episode 4/Show Two Episode 5/Show Two Episode 6/Show Two *Sorry, but on the finale the contestants will determine the winner.--Game-fanatic 02:26, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Finale/Show Two *So, what did you think? - Leave some comments here!--Game-fanatic 02:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC)